This invention relates to oral care devices, and in particular to a suction oral brush configured for eliminating mucus or other liquids, and having a cleaning head with opposite, dissimilar scrub elements.
As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,094, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, oral swabs, normally used for oncology treatments, are well known. Such swabs can be simple swabs which are used and then discarded, or oral suction devices, such as the '094 patent.
While the '094 patent was a substantial improvement over known oral swabs, its utility is somewhat limited. Because its head has only a single type of cleansing element, traditional-type brushing of teeth and gums is not possible. Also, once the suction port becomes clogged during use, the swab must either be cleaned or discarded and replaced. Its use has therefore been somewhat limited by its design.